A "compact" stands for a portable cosmetic container which contains cosmetics, for example, powder, eye shadow or lip color, and cosmetic articles. The compact generally comprises a main body for containing cosmetics and cosmetic articles, and a lid which is pivotally linked to the main body to prevent the contents from contaminating or missing.
FIG. 1A to FIG. 1C show conventional casings for compact now well in use.
The example shown in FIG. 1A is constituted such that an elongated boss 44a having a pin retaining bore 44b is extending downward from the rear part of a lid 44, and that a recess 41a engaging the elongated boss 44a is formed at the rear part of a main body 41, and at both shoulders of the recess, pin retaining bores 41b corresponding to the pin retaining bore 44b of the elongated boss 44a are formed, so that, the lid 44 and the main body 41 are pivotally linked to each other by inserting an independent elongated pin 42 into the pin retaining bores 41b, 44b. In the above mentioned structure, the elongated pin 42 should be tightly inserted in the pin retaining bores 41b, 44b so as to not to be disjointed. But a relatively large molding allowance of the main body 41 and the lid 44, both of which are generally formed of plastic resin, impedes the easy insertion of the elongated pin 42 into the pin retaining bores 41b , 44b, and thereby making productivity lowered. Furthermore, the lid 44 cannot perform a smooth pivotal operation relative to the main body in the assembled state.
Another example shown in FIG. 1B is constituted such that pin portions 54b are integrally formed at both ends of an elogated boss 54a which is formed at the rear of a lid 54, and that splitted grooves 51b having a smaller width than the diameter of the pin portions 54b are respectively formed at both shoulders of the recess 51a of a main body 51, said recess 51a being engaged with the elongated boss 54a.
At the middle of each splitted groove 51b, expanded bores 51c having a larger diameter than those of the pin portions 54b are provided. The lid 54 is pivotally linked to the main body 51 by inserting the pin portions 54b of the lid 54 into the expanded bores 51c in which said pin portions are retained, through the splitted grooves 51b.
During the assembling procedure in which the pin portions 54b enter the corresponding expanded bores 51c, accompanied with a forced deformation of the splitted grooves 51b by pressing the lid 54 against the main body 51, the pin portions 54b are liable to be broken. Moreover, the pin portions 54b are not retaind firmly in the assembled state, so they are apt to be disjointed.
The example shown in FIG. 1C is constituted such that bead-like projections 64b are integrally formed at both end forces of the elongated boss 64a which is formed at the rear of a lid 64, and that grooves 61b corresponding to the projections 64b are respectively formed at end walls of both shoulders of the recess 61a of a main body 61, said recess being engaged with the elongated boss 64a.
The projections 64b are respectively coupled with the corresponding grooves 61b by pressing the lid 64 against the main body 61. This example provides a good productivity due to easy assembling, but when the pressing lid 64, the projections 64 scratches the end walls of the shoulders and deteriorate the appearance of the casing. Further, the lid 64 is liable to be disjointed as it cannot be retained firmly.